Take Care Against Eating Too Much
Take Care Against Eating Too Much is the 7th episode of the first season of the Wedding Peach anime. Plot Momoko, Yuri, and Hinagiku survey two boys to find out what kind of girls there attracted too. The boys say features, but the girls get end up getting annoyed when they say fat. Yousuke appears and finds their survey stupid, and tells them that there's more than just looks for a boy to like a girl. This surprises Momoko with his maturity. Yousuke teases Momoko and rips up the previous answers from the survey. This makes the girls extremely furious. Back in their newsroom, they examine their results and find the features the boys on campus like about a girl. To much appreciation, Momoko and Hinagiku find out that boys would not like fat girls, which makes them concerned about their weight. Yuri thinks she's fine for the boys at school, which make Momoko and Hinagiku mad. After, they examine the results, they find the girl who would fit the descriptions of the survey, who is athlete Yukiko Kawai. The girls visit her exercising while she does a jump over a hurdle. Her boyfriend, Takashi Yamamoto, praises her for her jump. The girls ask Takashi what she likes about Yukiko. He answer with her liking of her athletic ability, with her slim body. The couple walk home while the girls stalk them in secret. Takashi leaves and says goodbye. The girls find out that Yukiko's parents own a popular rice shop, but Yukiko keeps her body slim by not eating too much. Yuri then promises to keep her body in shape to win Yanagiba's love, along with Momoko and Hinagiku. The couple waves goodbye for a second time. Pluie senses the love wave from the two and sends the devil Omamba. Later that day, Momoko is seen exercising and getting herself fit in her room. Momoko's dad walks in, surprised of Momoko's exercising. Momoko explains her fitness plan. Momoko's dad asks Momoko to come to dinner, but refuses, to keep her body skinny. Momoko then says that dad fell for Sakura for her beautiful body,to which her dad agrees, but says that he fell for her for her heart. Momoko kicks her dad out. Back at the rice shop, Omamba appears inside of it and uses her dark energy on the rice. The next day, Momoko walks to school hungry and collapses from hunger exhaustion. Yanagiba catches her before she falls and comforts her, to which makes Momoko embarrassed. Yousuke comes and finds out that Momoko starved herself to look fit, which surprises Momoko. Yousuke tells Yanagiba they're going to be late for a soccer meeting and pulls him with him, rushing to school, much to Momoko's disappointment. When Momoko arrives to school, she notices a large crowd and finds Yuri and Hinagiku. She and the others are shocked to see Yukiko fat, while eating rice balls. Takashi appears and wonders why she has gained weight, to which Yukiko tells him she can't stop eating and shoves him to the ground. Takashi leaves in disappointment. Yukiko cries, while also eating rice balls. The girls ask why she gained weight. Yukiko tells them that she had breakfest and couldn't stop eating, making her abnormally fat. Yukiko leaves and chases after Takashi. The girls question her weight gain in their classroom. Outside the school, a bunch of fat girls walk while eating rice balls, which shock the girls. While questioning this, Jama-P appears and tells them it's the work of the devil Omamba. Yuri and Hinagiku doubt his words, while Momoko remains silent. Jama-P tries to convince them, but they persist to nit believe him. Jama-P eventually get mads from insults from Yuri and Hinagiku. He shouts at the girls and leaves. Back at Momoko's house, Momoko investigates the fat girls. She finds out and tells her dad that all the girls who got fat live next to Yukiko's rice shop, possibly proving Jama-P's claims. To her dad's confusion and disbelief, Momoko leaves and heads to the rice shop. When Momoko gets there, she examines the rice. Momoko hides when she hears someone coming. A possessed Yukiko appears and puts more dark energy in the rice. Omamba's plan was to make girls fat, so boys could breakup with them, breaking the love waves. Momoko confronts her and transforms into Wedding Peach. Omamba tries to attack Peach, but she dodges, hitting a rat, who gets fat, which shocks Peach. Continuous attempts at attacking, Peach uses Lovely Operation Topette, unpossessing Yukiko by showing her memories of her and Takashi. Omamba escapes and shows her true form. Pluie appears and tells Omamba to defeat Peach. Omamba tries attacking her, but misses. She tries again, but goes outside and misses. She tries once again, and hits Peach, knocking her down. Pluie appears and tells her to finish Peach off. Before she can defeat her, Wedding Lily and Wedding Daisy appear, making sure Jama-P was telling the truth. The three give a toast of milk. Omamba tries attacking them, but misses. The girls transform into the fighter angels. Pluie escapes and while Omamba tries to, she trips over a rock and falls, unable to move. As it's a good chance to defeat Omamba, Jama-P appears and tells the girls not to hurt Omamba. Peach assures Jama-P that she's not gonna hurt her, but to get the evil out of her heart. Peach uses Saint Miroir Bridal Flash and purifies Omamba. Omamba flies in the sky happy, disappearing right after. Yukiko turns back to her normal self, with celebration from the love angels. Jama-P asks if he could be their ally, but Yuri and Hinagiku disagree, while Peach stays quiet again, despite him telling the truth. Jama-P understands their disagreement and talks about his true emotions of failing the devil world, no place to go, and the new appreciation of love. Peach comforts Jama-P and tells me everything is alright. Peach hugs Jama-P and he cries on her clothes. The next day, Yukiko and her friends talk about the incident, then Takashi appears. They promise to work hard. Momoko, Yuri, and Hinagiku watch from afar. Momoko wonders if Yukiko was still fat, would Takashi still love her. Yuri and Hinagiku tell her that it wouldn't happen, as Takashi loved her from the heart. Momoko thinks about what Yousuke said before, happy about what he said, The girls promise not to judge boys from their looks. They watch Yanagiba playing Soccer, praising him, but also talking about his looks, despite saying they wouldn't judge boys looks. The girls watch the game from afar. Category:Episodes